worldofdarknessfandomcom-20200214-history
Curiosity Killed the Cat (nWoD)
There's a small occult group that meets on Thursdays. Now why would anyone care about a small occult group, cities have tons of them? Well it seems that in their advertising, they put out one too many pieces of factual evidence. And thus, the higher ups from the respective supernatural types have sent the characters to investigate how much this group actually knows. And the humans, if any, just decided to show up out of sheer curiosity, or a bet, or something. Now the meeting gets going with casual introductions, a brief synopsis of what the group does, etc. and breaks down into a discussion or debate about something. Maybe one of the regulars is deciding to push his occult conspiracy theory of the month. As the meeting goes on, the characters start to feel as if the floor is moving ever so slightly with a barely audible thud. Almost as if a drum was going off at regular intervals on the floor below. Let them push it to the back of their minds since none of the regulars seem to notice. But the disturbances seem to be getting larger with every beat, and louder. Soon everyone's noticing it, and most of the regulars are starting to look worried. Suddenly one of them jumps up and runs into the back room and comes out with a small wooden basket. He opens it up and starts pulling out small dark clay bottles. As the group leader watches, he nods with a resigned look on his face. Most of the regulars recognize the bottles and start looking worried. The guy at the basket looks up and around to the rest of the group. He starts hurriedly handing a bottle to everyone and says in a clam tone that betrays fear, "These should keep you safe." As some of the regulars get their bottles, they clasp them tightly and hold them against their chest, a look of terror running rampant across their faces. As he finishes handing out the bottles, the characters notice that he doesn't give one to the leader. Instead he grabs one for himself, and shatters the last two on the floor. He glances back at the leader who weakly smiles mouths goodbye. He turns away from the leader and back to the group. “We need to go now!” Before he even finishes his statement, he’s ushering people towards the back door. As the group leaves, they can hear the leader mumbling something unintelligible to himself. Filing out the back door, the man takes one last look back at the leader. The leader slowly stands up and turns around to face the front of the building. With a motion of his hand, a small ring of fire surrounds him. The man looking back pulls the door shut as the sound of the front wall crumbling down reaches the group. The group flees in panic, with the man awkwardly directing them where to turn. Behind them they hear the sound of bricks breaking, loud crashes, cracks, and glass shattering. After they round a few corners, a scream sends shivers up their spine, then silence. Return to Subplots